Unexpected Turns In Life
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: During a vacation Cragen ordered her to take, Olivia's life starts to take some unexpected turns.


**A/N: Here is a one shot I thought of but if I get enough reviews I am thinking of adding a second chapter, but that would be it. So please read and review. And for readers of Growing Up Part Benson, the next chapter is coming soon, sorry for the delay on that one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was April fifteen and Olivia Benson sat at her desk, looking over her notes for their current case, hoping for a break through to solve it.

"Hey Liv?"

Looking up at her partner/secret boyfriend, Olivia smiled. "Yes, El?"

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, I am," she replied with a wink.

About to suggest a place to eat, Elliot was stopped by his desk phone ringing.

"Stabler...Ok...Really? Oh shit...Ok, ok, I'm on my way," he said and hung up before looking up at Olivia again. "I'm sorry, baby but I really have to go."

"It's ok, El," Olivia replied, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"It was Kathy. Maureen and Kathleen were in a car accident," he told her, standing up.

Not waiting for a response from her, he gave a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you later, baby," before walking out, putting on his coat.

Just starting to get back to her work, she was disturbed a second time. "Olivia! My office!" Cragen called from the open office doorway.

He didn't sound angry, more concerned then anything. Groaning and wondering if she would ever be able to get any work done, Olivia got up and headed in to her superior officer's office.

As she entered the small, immaculate room, Captain Cragen closed the door behind her. "Yes, Captain?"

"You need to take a vacation," he stated, sitting down at his desk.

"No, I don't. I'm fine," she insisted.

Sighing, Cragen opened his top desk drawer and pulled out an envelope, placing it on the desk in front of him. "I see the stress in your eyes and it's gone on for way too long, Olivia."

Exhaling a deep breath, Olivia leaned on the back of one of the chairs in front of her. "Is that an order, sir?"

Passing the envelope to Olivia, he said, "If you refuse, then yes it is."

"What's this?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"A plane ticket. This holiday is on me. Your plane leaves early in the morning. Go home and pack."

"Right now? How long til I can come back?"

"Yes right now and you will know when you are ready to come back. They'll still be a job for you here."

Heading toward the door, leading back in to the squad room, Olivia nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Relax and enjoy yourself. I'll sort out your partner."

Walking back in to the squad room, she headed back to her desk, where she packed some things she didn't want to leave there.

"Where you goin', baby girl?" Fin asked, watching her.

"Vacation."

Fin nodded and gave her a hug. "Take care of yourself and we'll be waiting for your return."

"Thanks, Fin," she said and grabbed her bag and coat before heading out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Waking up at three in the morning to the alarm, to get ready to head to the airport, Olivia turned on the bedside lamp to find that Elliot hadn't come to her apartment for the night, like he had promised he would the morning before.

Getting up, she took a quick look at her cell phone to see that she hadn't missed a call or text from him, the same with the house phone. Sighing, Olivia went in to the bathroom and had a shower.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking out the airport with her suitcase, Olivia looked around. She had a week here to relax. Cragen had paid for everything for her to be in Miami.

A cabbie helped her put her suitcase in the trunk of the cab and she got in to the back seat.

"Where are you headed to, ma'am?" the young guy asked politely.

"Oriental Hotel, please," she told him, putting on the seat belt.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, starting up the car.

Looking out the window the entire drive to the hotel, Olivia sighed, thinking of Elliot and why he hadn't stayed at her apartment last night as promised. Also the fact that he hadn't been answering his cell, when she had called him half a dozen times, in the back of the cab, on the way to the JFK airport.

Feeling the vibration of her cell phone followed by the message tone, in her jeans pocket, brought Olivia out of her thoughts, startling her. Grabbing it out of her pocket, she was thinking and hoping it was Elliot texting her but when she pressed a button to open the message, she saw that it was from Casey_. It was a picture message,_ a photo of Elliot kissing some blonde. It was Kathy, his ex-wife.

Olivia was furious, scrolling down she found a caption that Casey had added. _'Sorry Liv, but saw this scene in front of Mercy. The twins were sitting on a bench talking.'_

Wiping away a tear, Olivia felt the cab come to a halt. "We're here, ma'am. That will be $27.83."

Passing him two twenty dollar notes, Olivia said, "here's $40. Keep the change."

Getting out the car, she heard the cabbie pop the trunk and get out too. "Hang on, ma'am, I'll get your suitcase for you," he told her and got it out. He put it on the ground and pulled up the handle for her. "There you are."

Olivia smiled and took the handle. "Thank you," she said and walked in to the building, unaware of the cabbie following her.

"Hello, my name is Olivia Benson from New York. I have a room booked for me by Captain Donald Cragen," she said to the receptionist showing her driver's license.

"Ah yes, ma'am," the man replied and gave Olivia a keycard. "Room forty-two on the second floor," he informed her and called over a bellboy.

"Oh no, thank you. I'll take my own suitcase up," she insisted and went straight toward the elevator, getting in.

Knowing her name and room number, the cabbie left. He knew that he had recognized her from somewhere and now he knew where from and that it was her. She was the one who had shot his brother and got him thrown in to the jail for twenty-five to life. The detective was going to pay.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The cabbie was sitting in his cab the next morning, waiting for Olivia to come out. At 9:06, she finally did, a red and black flame print bikini with a pair of black board shots covering the bottom, black and red flip flops on her feet and a floppy black and white beach bag hung from her shoulder.

Olivia was headed toward the beach for a swim and some sun baking. She was finally starting to be glad that she took this trip, but still continued to be hurt that Elliot wasn't calling and that photo that Casey sent her.

"Damn," the cabbie muttered. She wouldn't be needing a cab.

A good idea finally popped in to his head. He was proud of himself. Starting the engine, he drove down to the beach and parked in the car park to wait for her. Seeing her approaching, he pounced in to action, seeing everyone around them were too busy to notice. He jumped out of the cab and grabbed her from behind.

Olivia fought him, screaming, but he was just too strong. He knocked her out cold and threw her in to the backseat of the cab, locking her in before getting in to the driver's seat and driving away.

A few people had actually witnessed it and ran over but were seconds too late. One wrote down the plate number and another called the police.

A car driving around nearby was dispatched and they found it quickly. They followed the cab to an abandoned house and waited for back-up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia came to some time later and found herself in a bedroom, tied up to a bed.

Panicking, she looked down. She was relieved to find that she was still fully dressed and tied up with her legs shut. She knew that she must've been beaten while she lay unconscious but it seemed to be just her face, arms and chest. She felt dry blood beneath her nose, at least a couple bruised ribs and her arms were stinging, like she had been cut or burnt.

The door opened and a man walked in. She recognized him. "Y-you're the c-cabbie from yesterday. W-what d-do you w-want from m-me?" she asked in fear.

He forced a photo in to her face. "Do you recognize this man?" he snarled.

Gulping, Olivia shook her head. "N-no."

He sat on the bed beside her, making her visibly cringe.

"He's my brother. Ronnie Jorgenson. You shot him! And that's before you got him thrown in to jail!" he barked. "You're going to fucking pay!"

A tear fell from Olivia's eyes as she tried to show no emotion for this man. She hoped he didn't catch it but he did.

"Aww, a tough detective needs to cry...What a fucking baby!" he snapped and hit her head with the butt of his gun, successfully knocking her out cold again.

Angry, Robbie Jorgenson climbed on top of her and slapped her cheek before leaning down close to her face. It appeared that he was going to kiss her but instead he bit her bottom lip with such force that it started to bleed.

"How the fuck did you make it to detective?! You're useless and pathetic!" he vented to her unconscious body.

The door was booted in and four uniformed officers rushed in with their guns aimed at him. Robbie was shocked, he hadn't heard them come in. He hadn't even seen them out the window. _Where the hell had they come from?_ They quickly surrounded him.

"Put down the gun!" The highest ranked one ordered him.

Robbie looked around. He was screwed. He went to aim for Olivia's head but only got to her elbow when he shot. It wouldn't kill her, but it would end her career. Just as he pulled the trigger, one of the officers pulled their trigger getting him in the chest, killing him instantly.

"Pull him off of her and get the paramedics up here now!" the highest ranking one ordered again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia came to again in the hospital and that high ranking officer was sitting in the chair beside the bed.

Groaning, Olivia turned to him. "W-where am I?" she asked and went to sit up.

After pressing the call button, he answered, "Whoa! Lay down, detective. You're in Miami General Hospital."

"H-how?"

"How do I know that, you're a detective?" Olivia nodded, slowly, rubbing her temples.

"When I was a rookie back in New York City, you trained me, Detective Benson."

Olivia groaned. "Ok."

The door opened and an older dark haired woman walked in, dressed in green scrubs and a doctors coat.

"Hello Ms Benson. Good to see you awake. Sgt. Higgins, could you give us a moment please?"

"Sure," he said and quickly left.

As the doctor checked Olivia over, she continued to talk. "I'm Dr. Melissa Walker. You have two bruised ribs, multiple cuts and burns to your arms, a bruised collarbone and a broken nose. Also you were shot in the left elbow," she explained as she wrote down Olivia's vitals. She then put down the clipboard and sat down on the bed beside her.

Seeing something else in the doctor's eyes, Olivia began to panic. "W-what?"

"Ms. Benson..."

"Call me Olivia. What's going on?" she gritted her teeth.

"Olivia, did you know that you are pregnant?"

She was shocked. "P-pregnant?"

Dr. Walker nodded. "Yes. Since you were brought in unconscious, we tested your blood for everything."

Olivia blinked a couple times before smiling. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. It was Elliot's child and he cheated. She groaned.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little shocked. Protection obviously wasn't effective but I want this child," she whispered. "So he didn't hurt my baby?"

Setting up the ultrasound machine, the doctor shook her head. "No. We did an ultrasound to check before but I am going to check the baby again, to see how the little one is doing. Lift the gown to just beneath your breasts and keep the blanket up to just below your hips, honey."

Olivia did as instructed and impatiently waited to see her child on screen for the first time.

"This is going to be warm, so don't worry," the doctor said and squirted some gel on to Olivia's belly.

Her stomach only looked a little bloated, she hadn't realized before.

Using the transducer the image appeared on the screen in 3D. Expecting to see just an embryo, Olivia was shocked to see a foetus with tiny hands, feet and ears. She was further along then she thought.

"Wow. H-how far along am I?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I'd say nearly twelve weeks," Melissa said, pressing a couple keys.

"How didn't I know?"

"Some women don't feel pregnant at all during the first three months but expect to real soon, honey," she replied, wiping the gel off Olivia's belly.

Olivia smiled as Melissa handed her a couple pictures from the ultrasound. She was so happy.

"Ok, I'm going to run some antenatal tests while you're here before putting it in to a report to send it to your OBGYN in New York. What's the name and clinic?"

Putting her right hand on her belly, Olivia said, "Dr. Angelina McLeod, Manhattan Women's Clinic."

Melissa nodded and wrote it down. "Ok, let's start these tests, huh?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With the tests done, Olivia waited for Dr Walker to return. The door opened and she walked in with a smile.

"I take it that everything is good," Olivia said, smiling.

Sitting in the chair beside the bed, Dr. Walker nodded. "Yes, honey, it is. You're very healthy. You're weight is a little on the low side but now you know you can work on that, your heart and lungs sound great, blood work came back good," she said with a smile and continued, "your urine is good and clear of toxaemia, same with your cervical smear test, it came back clear. Your pelvis is a good size and the baby is doing very well," she concluded. "And I would love to see a photo when he or she arrives."

Olivia nodded. She really liked this doctor. "Sure."

"I have so much respect for Special Victims detectives." Olivia smiled and let her continue. "My fifteen year old niece was raped by a teacher last year and the detectives convicted the bastard. They were so helpful and I've read about you too. It's got to be a tough job."

Olivia nodded. "It's rewarding though when we put them away...But it's not like I can do it anymore," she muttered. "The bastard just had to shoot me in the elbow."

"But it's your left, honey."

"I c-can't go back even after the baby's born..." she whispered and sucked it up, silently cursing herself for showing weakness.

"A Captain Donald Cragen is on the way to help you back home," Melissa said, writing down her email address before giving it to Olivia. "I'll be waiting to see a photo in my inbox of your gorgeous baby in about six months."

"Aren't I staying overnight?" Olivia asked, fully expecting to but Melissa shook her head.

"Mr Cragen had organized a very trusted and recognized private GP to be with you on your way home and he will also be there with you. So you just need to sign these forms because they'll be here soon."

After signing, Olivia looked up. "Thank you."

"No problem. If we meet again, good terms would be so much better, detective. Maybe next time when I'm up there, huh?"

Nodding, Olivia smiled. "Sure."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Getting off the private plane with Cragen and the doctor close behind, Olivia inhaled the air of home. She'd only been gone for two days but after what she'd been through, she was glad to back back.

"Do Elliot, Fin and Munch know?" Olivia asked in the passenger seat of Cragen's car.

"Fin and Munch know that you were attacked but not that you're pregnant. I thought it was your happy news to tell them."

"Thanks, Cap...What about El?"

Cragen sighed. "Sorry, Liv. Elliot was promoted to Sgt and went to Queens SVU to be closer to his family, especially with Kathleen in a wheelchair."

Olivia gasped. "Are she and Maureen ok?"

"Yeah. Maureen will make a full recovery and Kathleen is ok, getting used to the wheelchair but with physical therapy they think she'll walk again...Fin, Munch and Casey are fixing up your apartment, so you don't have to worry about anything," he informed her. "And Casey will be willing to stay, if you feel uncomfortable being by yourself with Dr. FitzGerald."

"Thanks, Cap."

Walking in to her apartment, Olivia smiled, seeing Munch and Fin playing and arguing about who was winning the video game.

"No! I'm winning!" Olivia joked from the doorway.

They turned off the game as Casey emerged from the kitchen and rushed over to her, taking turns giving her gentle hugs and exchanging hellos.

"I'm so excited, guys, I got something to tell you," she said and gave Casey a second hug before sitting down on the couch.

She grabbed the 3D ultrasound pictures out of her coat pocket and showed them. "I'm pregnant."

Looking at one of the pictures, Casey smiled. "How far along are you?"

"Nearly twelve weeks," Olivia replied, proudly. "I'm still shocked but so happy....But I wish Elliot was here. I need to tell him and I need answers."

Ignoring Cragen's glare, Fin and Casey sat closer to Olivia. Casey holding her hand while Fin told her what Elliot had said two days ago when he found out that Olivia went on vacation.

Olivia sobbed after Fin finished.

"How could he say I was useless and he didn't love me? He promised that he loved me and I was everything. Well if he doesn't need me then I don't need him!"

"What about the baby, Liv?"

Olivia rubbed her, barely there, belly and looked around at them all, except the doctor. "My baby will be fine with me and his or hers 'aunties', 'uncles' and 'grandpa.'...We don't need him, do we, baby?" she asked her unborn child, still rubbing her belly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Just days to Olivia's due date, she always had Casey, Cragen, Fin or Munch with her.

This shift happened to be Casey's. The 9pm-6am shift, the longest one because they could sleep. They were only there if Olivia went in to labour, since nothing really needed to be done.

It was only 10:14pm and Olivia was laying on the sofa bed, watching TV, while Casey cleaned up the kitchen, when she felt a very strong contraction course through her already sore back, which had been hurting on and off since yesterday, more so then it had been usually.

"Casey!"

Casey came running in to see Olivia sitting up, rubbing her belly and breathing heavily.

Squatting in front of her, she rubbed Olivia's outer thigh, "Contraction?"

"I...I think s-so," Olivia replied, taking deep breaths.

When another contraction coursed through her body about fifteen minutes later, it answered Olivia's and Casey's question. Olivia was in early labour.

"Want to go to the hospital yet?" Casey asked, trying to stay calm for Olivia's sake.

Shaking her head, Olivia answered breathlessly, "No, not yet."

Nodding in understanding, Casey rubbed Olivia's big baby bump and asked, "Well, how do you want to do this? You want a hot water bottle, walk around, take a nap, a back massage? Are the contractions in your abdomen, your back or both, honey?"

Olivia laughed lightly, rubbing her lower back. "You read the baby book?"

Casey laughed lightly back. "Of course, I did. My best friend is about to have a baby here, so I wanted to know everything, so I could help you. So, what you want to do?"

"They're in my back, so, could you please massage my back each time one comes?"

"Sure, Liv."

"Could you please help me up? I want to lean forward over my beanbag."

Casey helped her up and over to the beanbag, sitting on the other side of the living room. "I'm just gonna call Cragen really quick, Liv."

Olivia nodded and tried to get as comfortable as possible.

Cragen came straight over and he and Casey helped Olivia through eight hours of contractions until her waters finally broke.

"Before we go, could I have some ice, Case? I'm so thirsty," Olivia panted her request as Casey wiped her sweaty forehead with a damp cloth while Cragen rubbed her back, helping her up off the couch.

Reaching over to the cup of ice on the coffee table, Casey grabbed a cube of ice and gave it to Olivia, who put it in to her mouth and started to suck on it, moisturizing her dry mouth.

"Ok, it's time to go," Cragen said as he and Casey helped her out of the apartment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eighty minutes in to pushing and Olivia was frustrated and absolutely exhausted.

"Just one more push, Olivia, and she will be here," OBGYN Angelina McLeod encouraged her, as a nurse put an oxygen mask on Olivia.

Inhaling a deep breath of the precious oxygen coming through the mask, Olivia went to push, only to exhale and slump back in to the pillow, exhausted. "I got nothing," she panted, through the mask.

Sighing, Angelina looked at Casey and asked, "Could you please get behind her and let her push against you? She needs to push hard just one more time and then it's over."

Casey got behind Olivia and whispered in to her ear, "Give it all you've got, Benson."

Groaning as the next pain came, Olivia bore down and put the rest of what she had in to it, pushing against Casey.

A soft baby's cry filled the room and Olivia sighed in relief.

"Good job, Olivia," Angelina said and placed the unsettled but quiet baby on Olivia's abdomen. "Time of birth; 7:56am."

Cuddling her daughter for the first time, Olivia ignored everything else going on around her. "Hi sweetheart...Welcome to the world, Mikayla Aisling Benson, you are so beautiful."

Settling down in her mommy's arms, Mikayla opened her tiny eyes and Olivia gasped. They were so blue. She has her father's eyes, causing Olivia to cry.

Rubbing Olivia's arm, Casey asked, "Liv, what's wrong?"

Sniffling, Olivia shook her head. "She has Elliot's eyes."

Before Casey could reply Angelina spoke up from the end of the bed. "Casey, you want to cut the cord?"

"Liv?" Casey asked for permission, since they hadn't talked about who was going to be cutting the cord.

Olivia smiled, still not taking her eyes off of Mikayla. "Yeah. It's the godmother's job, isn't it?"

Getting up gently, so Olivia could lay back softly in to the pillow, Casey was shocked. "Godmother, really?"

Nodding, Olivia looked up at her best friend. "Yes really, so get to work, 'Aunt' Casey," she softly joked.

Still beaming from being told she was Mikayla's godmother, Casey cut the umbilical cord before Angelina helped with the delivery of the placenta.

"I'm just going to tell the guys, Liv," Casey told her and rushed out.

Olivia nodded and turned to the nurse standing beside her.

"Are you breast feeding this tiny cutie, honey?"

Smiling, Olivia caressed her daughter's tiny, chubby arm. "Yes."

"Well, I'll show you how and let you two bond, then you can come help with her bath and weighing, if you would like."

Olivia nodded. "That would be great. Thanks," she replied before following her instructions.

The nurse then left for awhile, to give Olivia some privacy as she bonded with the newborn.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two weeks after Mikayla's birth, Casey offered to take Olivia and the baby shopping, to get Olivia out of the apartment, since she was getting cabin fever being stuck in there.

Luckily for Olivia, Mikayla was starting to settle down and sleep more, but the first week home had been a disaster and Olivia had been a wreck with Mikayla crying constantly. She'd been picking up on her mother's nervousness and it had gotten to the point where Casey had practically lived there, to help the new mother out. Now that Mikayla was settling though, they had agreed that Casey would stay over every second night for a while until Olivia was ready to be alone with Mikayla every night.

As Olivia pushed the baby carriage containing a sleeping Mikayla, Casey walked beside her.

Something caught Casey's eyes and when Olivia stopped to look at baby clothes, she decided to look properly over at the entertainment section. It happened to be Elliot and Dickie looking at the DVD selection.

Picking up a tiny, cute, frilly, pink dress with a matching hand band and a pair of booties, Olivia turned to get Casey's opinion, when she caught what her best friend was looking at. "Casey!"

"Huh?" Casey turned to Olivia, startled.

"Can we just buy this and go?"

Casey was about to say yes but was stopped by a deep familiar voice.

"Olivia!" Elliot called as he rushed over, leaving Dickie looking at DVDs.

"Crap," Olivia muttered, looking down at Mikayla, who was still sleeping with a loosely closed fist on each side of her head, as she suckled on her white and pink pacifier.

Catching sight of the newborn, Elliot looked at Casey. "Congratulations," he said, thinking Mikayla was her child.

Casey backed away with her hands up in front of her. "I wish she was mine but she isn't. Liv, I'll pay for that three piece for you and meet you outside."

Sighing, Olivia passed Casey the three piece with a nod. "Thanks," she said and turned to a shocked Elliot, "she's ours, Elliot."

Reaching in to the carriage, Elliot gently rubbed her chubby belly. "Oh God, why didn't you tell me, Olivia? I had a right to know."

"Why? So you could tell me in person that you didn't want me or her?" Olivia replied, getting defensive. "I didn't want her to feel that kind of pain."

Sighing, Elliot looked in to Olivia's eyes. The spark was back and it had something to do with the newborn baby girl in the carriage. "I didn't mean any of what I said to the guys. I was just hurt."

"I went on vacation because Cragen made me, El," she said and was stopped by Mikayla's crying.

Elliot watched as Olivia lifted out the baby, barely using her left arm. He could see something was wrong with it.

"Liv, what happened to your left arm?" he asked, once Olivia had settle Mikayla down.

Sighing, Olivia pointed to a nearby bench. "Let's sit down."

Elliot pushed the empty carriage for Olivia and they sat down. "I was shot in the elbow while on vacation by someone with a grudge," she explained, simply.

Elliot knew that the topic of conversation was over, so he asked about something happier. "What's her name?"

Olivia smiled. "Mikayla Aisling Benson. She's sixteen days old."

Elliot caressed Mikayla's cheek with his fingertip. "She's gorgeous."

"Want to hold your daughter, Elliot?" Olivia asked. She couldn't keep Mikayla away from her father, now that he knew about her.

Elliot smiled and held out his arms. "Yes, please."

Olivia delicately laid Mikayla in her father's arms and smiled as Mikayla reached out and blinked with a yawn before going back to sleep.

"How much did she weigh? Did you have her naturally?" Elliot rambled his questions.

"Yes, I had her naturally, El, and she weighed seven pounds five and a half ounces," she answered his questions.

"She looks like you, Liv."

"With your eyes, ears, fingers and toes, El. I've had plenty of time to study her little being. She's just perfect."

"What time was she born?"

"7:56am. I was in labour all night and pushed for an hour and a half. I was so exhausted but it was all so worth it," she replied with motherly pride.

Wandering over, Dickie saw the baby in his father's arms. "Congratulations, Liv."

"Thanks, Dickie."

"Say hi to your baby sister, bud," Elliot said, causing Dickie to furrow his brow.

"S-sister?" he asked, looking between his dad and Olivia.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, buddy. Her name is Mikayla."

Dickie leaned over and caressed his baby half sister's cheek. "Hi, Mikayla. I'm your big brother Dickie. I'll be your personal body guard. I won't be letting anyone hurt you," he promised the newborn causing Elliot and Olivia to laugh.

"I think she's glad to hear that, Dickie," Olivia joked with a smile.

Mikayla opened her eyes and started to squirm and scream in her father's arms.

"Someone's hungry," she said, taking Mikayla back. "Want my number, Elliot? So we can talk some more and you can see Mikayla again. We have a lot of talking to do and this is not the place."

Elliot nodded and grabbed out his cell phone.

Olivia recited her new number to him and stood, placing Mikayla in the carriage, so she could push it without hurting her left arm. "It...ah...was good to see you, Elliot. Talk to you later. See you later, Dickie."

Dickie and Elliot said 'bye' and Olivia headed out to Casey.

"It went well?" Casey asked as Olivia took a still screaming Mikayla back in to her arms.

"Yeah, but I'm still hurt and angry at him...But I think we'll make it."


End file.
